


you missed

by banesarrow



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: E.J has like two lines tho, Episode: s01e10 Act Two (HSMTMTS), M/M, Matthew-Smith family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesarrow/pseuds/banesarrow
Summary: seb is doubting himself before bop to the top and carlos is the only one who can talk him out of it....or my attempt to write the kiss scene we all wanted.(originally posted on tumblr)
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	you missed

After a disastrous first scene as Chad, Carlos ran off stage being immediately cornered by Nini.

“Where is Ricky? What happened?” demanded the girl.

“No one knows. EJ says he basically forced him to take the role and that he seemed really on edge” whispered the choreographer. “And after ‘Get’cha head in the game’ he was looking for you. Something about his mom’s new boyfriend” he added, suddenly remembering. Nini muttered something that sounded like ‘oh, shit’ before running backstage. Carlos sighed and was about to follow her when EJ approached him.

“I saw Seb by the wings” said the boy. Carlos raised an eyebrow.

“Isn’t there where he is supposed to be?” he asked, sarcastically. He could hear Ashlyn singing Wondering and Bop to the Top came after a little scene between both numbers. EJ rolled his eyes at him.

“Can you let me finish? He said he was fine but it really didn’t look like it, he seemed terrified” Carlos heart skipped a beat.

“I’ll go talk to him” he said, starting to walk away before turning back to EJ. “Thanks for telling me” The boy just smiled at him and gestured him to hurry.

He got to the right wing where Seb was pacing back and forth, fidgeting with the feathers of the blue cape he was wearing. EJ was right, the boy did seem scared.

“Seb?” he asked, cautiously. The blonde startled a little and turned around, his blue eyes wide open and his face pale. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know if I can do this” he bursted out avoiding Carlos’ eyes, his voice shaking.

“What? You are literally the only person who can pull this off” said Carlos, reaching out to grab the boy’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Seb shook his head and opened the curtains just enough so the choreographer could peak at the audience. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the army of blonde people, all holding signs supporting Seb.

“My family bought out three rows of the bleachers, and they even have signs! I don’t wanna let them down” he admitted. Carlos turned around to look at him.

“You won’t. Besides, they already saw you steal the entire ‘Status Quo’ number, didn’t they?” he said, hoping to at least get him to smile.

“But with all the lights I didn’t see them. Now that I know they’re here…” he trailed off. Carlos hated to see him so down. Seb was an amazing performer with the ability to steal every scene he was a part of, especially while playing Sharpay. When he was on those shiny heels he became someone intimidating who commanded everyone’s attention. He had an amazing voice too, and had improved so much on his dancing skills. He was absolutely perfect, and Carlos couldn’t let him doubt himself.

“Like I say, you’re the only person who can do this right” he repeated, wanting the boy to remember that. The blonde opened his mouth to protest but Carlos cut him. “Seb..” he placed his hands on the boy’s shoulder and stood on his toes, kissing him on the cheek, right over the little blue star. Seb blushed and, finally, a smile made its way to his lips. “You’ve got this”. Seb smiled a little more, a spark of mischief on his eyes.

“You missed” he said biting his lips nervously, but with a playful tone. Carlos frowned, confused.

“What?” he asked. Seb’s smile just widen as he leaned closer, one of his hands making his way to Carlos’ chin, gently tilting it up. Carlos heart fluttered when their lips met in a short but sweet kiss. As they broke apart, both with big smiles and blushed cheeks, they heard the audience clap, indicating that Wondering had just ended.

Carlos grabbed Seb’s hand, as they waited for the scene to end and his cue to come on stage.

“Remember, count your blessings and dance your heart out” said Carlos, before standing on his toes and kissing Seb’s cheek again. The boy closed his eyes and giggled, just when the lights went down. “Bop to the sky, baby” he added, turning him around and giving him an encouraging push towards the stage, marveling in the way he quickly changed his attitude and became Sharpay once again, with just one flip of his boa.

And, as he watched him belt the last words of the song, illuminated only by a spotlight, he realized he may be a little bit in love with Sebastian Matthew-Smith.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! you can also find this on tumblr (@adoringseb)


End file.
